Who Gets Brooke Davis?
by spashley20
Summary: I'm with Haley. She's nice, smart, funny...but she's no Brooke." Baley, Brachel, and a little bit of Raley. COMPLETE
1. BrookeYou're Drunk

_Why does she have to be so damn sexy?_ Rachel thought as she bit Haley's lower lip. The only thing is, she wasn't thinking about Haley. She was thinking about the brunette dancing only a few feet away. 

_Look at her. Dancing all up on Lucas. Oh, my bad. Now she's with Nathan. I'm guessing Jake is next in line. Skank._

"Babe, is something wrong?" Haley asked. Rachel hadn't even noticed Haley had pulled away.

"No. Sorry. My mind was just on something else." _I'm with Haley. She's nice, smart, funny...but she's no Brooke._

"Oh..." Haley replied, trying to keep her disappointment hidden. This had been happening the past few days or so.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Want one?" _Man I'm a bitch. Might as well get drunk._

"Yeah, sure."

Rachel made her way to the keg. She sucked down a drink. And then a few more, eventually trying to get back to Haley, but being stopped by a certain brunette.

"Hey Red. You're dancing with me." She said, grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Sure..." That was something Brooke had that Haley didn't. That take-charge attitude.

The pair made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Things started out a little awkward, but they soon found the rhythm. After dancing for a few minutes, Brooke leaned in. They couldn't get any closer.

"You know, I've always thought you were hot..." Brooke whispered. Rachael wanted nothing more than to kiss Brooke after feeling her breath on her neck.

"Brooke...you're drunk." Rachel tried to reason.

"So are you!" Brooke sang to her as they continued dancing.

"I have a girlfriend..." Rachel tried again.

"So what? Live a little!" Brooke said, growing impatient. She flashed her dimples and leaned in, aggressively kissing Rachel.

Rachel, being drunk and just thinking she was dreaming, gave in to the temptation. Seriously, who wouldn't kiss Brooke Davis?

"Rachel? What the fuck is going on?" Rachel slowly pulled out of Brooke's grasp and turned her head to see a very pissed of Haley.

"Fuck. Guess it's not a dream." Rachel slurred. She knew she was about to be in a lot of trouble with her girlfriend of two months.

"Car. Now. I'm taking you home." Haley said as she grabbed Rachel's hand and led her out to the car.

They drove home in silence. Haley pulled the car to a stop in Rachel's driveway.

"We're over...aren't we?" Rachel whispered, not making eye contact with Haley.

"If you want us to be." Haley snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel replied angrily. _She can't be blaming our failed relationship all on me._

"It means I'm sick of you're drunken behavior! No, even your sober behavior!" Haley yelled. She was taken aback by Rachel's hurt expression.

"You just seem so distant." Haley said, softening her tone. "It's because of Brooke, isn't it?" Haley wasn't blind, she'd seen the way Rachel looks at Brooke.

Silence.

"Answer the question Rachel."

Silence.

"What does she have that I don't?"

"I gotta go Hales." Rachel said, ignoring Haley's questions. She went to open the car door and get out.

"If you get out without talking to me, we're done Rachel. Really done this time."

Rachel didn't turn back to look at Haley as she opened the door and left the car without another word.

Haley's mouth dropped open in rage as she watched Rachel walk up her driveway and into her house.

"FUCK!" Haley shouted as she slammed her hands against the dashboard. _Rachel thinks she can walk out on me like that? Time to go visit a girl by the name of Brooke Davis. I'm going to see what Rachel likes so much about her._


	2. Best Friend

Haley began driving her car at least ten miles above the speed limit back to the party. When she arrived she walked through the door like she owned the place. Casually she scanned the room, looking for Brooke. Not finding her, she made her way outside and found Brooke underneath a very perverted Tim Smith. 

"Get off her Tim!" Haley tried pushing him off an obviously wasted Brooke.

"No way. I found her first."

"Asshole." Haley shoved Tim off and helped Brooke get to her feet. "Come on Brooke I'll take you home."

**WGBD**

"Where are we going Tutor-Girl?" Brooke murmured with her eyes closed and head resting against the car window.

"I'm going to take you to my house, okay? That way I can keep an eye on you."

"But Rachel can watch me. She's good at that." Brooke replied, not really aware of what she was saying in her drunken state.

Haley silently fumed. She never liked the fact that Rachel lived with Brooke. "Rachel can't really take care of you right now." She tried saying in her most calm voice.

"Mmmmk."

Haley finally pulled into her driveway and slowly brought Brooke into her house and then room. Haley threw Brooke some pjs and then helped her get into bed. Haley took a quick shower and then slipped into bed, assuming Brooke was already asleep.

"Thanks Haley." Brooke said quietly.

Almost startled at the sound of her voice, Haley whispered back "For what?"

"Caring. About me. No one really does that. I mean Tim was on top of me for a good ten minutes and no one seemed to care..." Brooke trailed off.

"I'll always be there for you Brooke. You know I care about you." Haley replied. _Not as much as a I care about Rachel_.

Brooke looked up into Haley's eyes, believing everything Haley was telling her. She leaned towards her and gently kissed her.

When she pulled away Haley opened her eyes, "What was that for?"

"Just my way of saying thanks." Brooke winked and showed her trademark smirk, the normal Brooke Davis back.

**WGBD**

The next day Rachel walked over to Brooke's locker. Brooke was fixing her hair in her mirror.

"What the hell Brooke? Where were you last night? You never came home." Rachel asked worriedly.

"Geez, chill out Mom. I was at Haley's house." Brooke replied sarcastically.

"Sorry. But you usually call me when you are gonna go out..." Rachel trailed off, her mouth agape as she saw Haley saunter up to the two of them.

"Hey." Haley said seductively before kissing Brooke, obviously trying to piss off Rachel. "I gotta go, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Definitely." Brooke replied as she watched Haley walk away.

"What the fuck was that?" _This is unbelievable. First Haley basically begs me to stay with her, now she's kissing Brooke just a day later?_

Brooke shrugged. "Look I know you're probably mad, but I just really like her..."

Rachel could tell Brooke was being sincere. "I'm not mad Brooke. I knew me and Haley weren't working out anyway."

Brooke smiled, happy Rachel wasn't mad at her.

"What happened to your whole 'Girls are for fun and guys are for relationships' philosophy?"

"People change." Brooke replied tersely. "Don't worry Gattina, your still my favorite cheer slut."

Rachel gave Brooke an amused look. "Okay, okay, my best friend." Brooke said, pulling Rachel into a hug.

Brooke didn't see Rachel's face drop as they hugged. Best friend wasn't the term Rachel wanted Brooke to describe her as.


	3. You Can't Have Her

It had been almost a week and Rachel had successfully avoided Brooke and Haley. She would slip in and out of any classes she shared with them and would rush out of the student parking lot. Even living with Brooke wasn't a problem. Brooke would stay out late with Haley, and by the time she came home Rachel would just pretend she was sleeping. Rachel couldn't face Brooke. She feared that if she did, she would break down and tell Brooke everything. It hurt her to hold it all in.

Friday came and went without any Baley sightings but come Saturday, Rachel was out of luck. At about 9:30 Brooke swung by her house for a change of outfit.

"Rachel, get out of bed! What's been wrong with you lately?" Brooke asked quickly, walking in to her closet.

"Nothing."

"Rachel!"

"Nothing."

"Fine, I'll let it go for now. But you're coming to Nathan's party with me."

"No." Rachel replied from under her pillow.

"It wasn't a question Rachel. Now get up! We haven't had quality best friend time in a long time." Brooke threw some really tight jeans and a slightly shrunken pink tank top at Rachel. "Please?" Brooke gave Rachel her best puppy eyes.

Who can honestly resist those? "Ugh. Fine!" Rachelgot up and started putting on the outfit Brooke chose for her.

"Damn, Rach. You look hot. If I wasn't with Haley, I'd totally want you right now." Brooke winked.

_It's comments like those that kill me. _Rachel thought to herself. "Funny. So is she gonna be there?"

"Well, yeah. But it's going to be Brooke and Rachel time. Cheer slut honor!"

**At the party...**

"Well this is just fucking dandy. Cheer slut honor my ass." Rachel rolled her eyes and took another shot as she looked at Haley and Brooke making out on the living room couch.

"Hey. You...okay?" Rachel looked up to see a very hot Nathan Scott. 

"Nate I'm not having sex with you. I'm not that drunk...yet." Rachel sarcastically replied, tipping back another shot.

"Rach, give me a little credit. I'm honestly concerned!" He sat down and put his hand on hers.

"Still not having sex with you."

"Damn it!" He got up and walked away.

**A few hours later...**

Most of the teenagers were partied-out and had left. All that remained were the regulars: Nathan, Luke, Brooke, Rachel, Haley, and Skillz. They were out in the Jacuzzi, playing truth or dare, pretty much all of them wasted out of their minds.

"Dude, I dare you tolick Haley's neck."Someone slurred to Lucas.

"Ew, she's like my sister."

"Do it."

"Fine." Lucas licked Haley quickly.

"Sweet. My turn. I dare Rachel to make out with...Brooke! For at least ten seconds."

An immature "Ooooooh" rang out.

Rachel didn't hesitate and grabbed Brooke's face. She leaned in and passionately kissed her, Brooke completely into the kiss. Their hands began to roam, the boys in complete awe, and they didn't stop until they noticed someone getting out of the Jacuzzi.

"Hales...baby wait! It was just a dare." Brooke shouted after her girlfriend. "Ugh, whatever." Brooke, basically to drunk to care, sat back down on to Nathan's lap.

Rachel, the only one sober enough to comprehend what was going on, got up and chased after Haley. She caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Haley."

"What do you want Rachel? You can't have my girlfriend."

"I can't have your girlfriend? You're so fucking selfish Haley, did you know that? You know how I feel about her. The only reason you're with her is to get back at me. You aren't only hurting me, but you are eventually going tohurt her!"

_Slap._ Rachel put her hand to her burning cheek where she had just been slapped.

"So what if I actually do like her? Ever think about that?" Haley leaned in to Rachel's ear.

"Or maybe you're right. But there's nothing you can do about it. She's mine, and she will be for a looooong time. _Just so you can't have her_." Haley smiled, satisfied with Rachel's stunned expression. She walked back to her friends.

_That bitch_.


	4. MakeOut Whore

"Yay! You guys came back!" Brooke slurred from the hot tub as Rachel and Haley got back into the jacuzzi. "Your turn to dare someone Rachel! Ya know, I think you should dare us to kiss again!" Brooke suggested and then giggled uncontrollably.

_Brooke is such a make-out whore when she's drunk. _Pretty much everyone thought it.

"No. Rules say you can't make a dare that involves yourself." Haley snapped.

"Since when are there truth or dare rules?" Rachel snapped back.

"Whatever, you guys are taking to long. Come on Rachel! I wanna show you something!" Brooke grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her into the empty house.

"Brooke, where are we..." Rachel was cut off by the force of Brooke's lips crashing into her own.

They managed to walk into Nathan's room and onto his bed in between kisses. Brooke had this effect on Rachel. Whenever she was around it clouded Rachel's judgement.

"Brooke...wait." Rachel, not really wanting to but know she had to, pushed Brooke off of her. "I don't want this...like this."

"Huh? I thought you liked kissing me?" Brooke replied, looking like a second grader who had just gotten her favorite dress insulted.

"I do...but I want this to be real. I want you to be sober. I want the real Brooke Davis. Not this drunken careless version of her."

After a moment of silence Rachel glanced over at Brooke. Brooke remained motionless.

Rachel sighed. _She's passed out and totally doesn't care about how I feel. Yet I'm still crazy about her._

Rachel soon after fell asleep on the side of Brooke.

The next morning she awoke to Brooke's arm wrapped around her.

"Morning best friend." Brooke grumbled.

"Stop it, okay? Just stop." Rachel threw Brooke's arm off of her and got out of bed.

"Stop what?" A slightly startled Brooke replied.

"You can't keep doing this to me! Making out with me when your drunk and then being my best friend the next day! You mean more to me than just friendship. And I feel like you feel more than just friendship too. Why else would you come back to me at every fucking party we go to?"

Brooke remained silent, not really sure how to react. Rachel really was just her best friend. Wasn't she?

"We're done." Rachel whispered.

"What do you mean we're done?" Brooke snapped out of her silence.

"I mean you have to decide. Stop messing with me. Stop being with Haley and be with me, Brooke." Rachel left the room and then the house in a rush, leaving a very confused Brooke in her wake.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now? _


	5. I Miss You

Brooke sat stunned

Brooke sat stunned. She didn't want to lose her best friend. After a moment she stood up and sprinted out the door and down the stairs. She barely made it to the front door when she heard Rachel's car start up.

"Rachel! Wait!" Broke shouted as she basically leaped off the porch. To her relief, Rachel shut the car off.

Brooke then opened the door and slid in. "What do you want Davis?" Rachel said in an angry yet sad tone.

"A ride home?" Brooke asked with a small laugh. Rachel didn't laugh. "Okay, not the time for jokes. Listen Rachel…You're my best friend. And I care about you a lot. We've always been there for each other…and I really don't think I can lose you. But I'm with Haley. I hope you can understand that." Brooke paused. "And no more drunken make outs, I promise."

Rachel faked a smile. "Sure Brooke. Friends?"

"Best friends." Brooke smiled and reached over to hug Rachel.

"Um, I have to go grab some stuff I forgot in the house. I'll meet you back at the car in five if you want a ride." Rachel said as she quickly got out of the car before Brooke could touch her.

Brooke sighed as she leaned her head against the window. "This sucks."

**WGBD**

**One Week Later…**

To Brooke's dismay, she and Rachel had been growing farther and farther apart. She glanced up at the projected time on the ceiling. 1:30. _Ugh. School is so going to suck tomorrow._

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine. _

"Shit." Brooke muttered as she grabbed for her phone. She flipped it open, already knowing who had texted her. It was Haley's ring tone.

_Hey baby. Can't sleep? _Brooke smiled.

_How'd you know? Stalking me now or something?_

_Very funny. Need me to cheer you up?_

Brooke looked over at Rachel and sighed. _There's not much you could do. I think I need to talk to Rachel. Thanks though. Night._

Haley didn't text back. Brooke glanced back at the time. 2:30. "What the fuck! I am so not going to school tomorrow."

"Brooke would you shut up I have to go to school tomorrow too you know." Rachel murmured from her bed.

"Have you been up this entire time?" Brooke asked, slightly amused.

"Maybe."

Silence took over the room.

"I miss you Rachel." Brooke whispered.

"I miss you too Brooke." Rachel answered honestly. "But I haven't gone anywhere."

"Are we ever gonna go back to the way we were?"

"I hope so Brooke. I really do."

With that, both girls pretended to fall asleep.

**An: Thanks for the reviews ****angel0wonder****, ****Bacheegs****, and ****JennVanessa****. What couple are you guys pulling for? Just wondering.**


	6. I Swear I'll Kill You

I can feel you all around me

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing…_

Rachel and Brooke's alarm went off. Brooke chucked her pillow at it, causing the alarm to crash to the ground and stop working.

"Brooke! If you broke my iHome I swear I'll kill you…" Rachel murmured from underneath her sheets.

"Well if you didn't set it to wake us up with your emo music than maybe I wouldn't have to throw stuff at it." Brooke cracked from her bed.

"Whatever…" Rachel trailed off, her eyes beginning to shut. "I'm to tired to argue with you about how Flyleaf is ten times better than that pocketful of sunshine crap."

"You love that song don't deny it." Brooke yawned but got up and sat on Rachel's bed. "Wanna skip? Sleep in and then go shopping or something?"

"Sounds good…" Rachel said, trying to go back to sleep.

"There's no way I can function on four hours of sleep. Unless I had coffee or something." Brooke yawned again.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Fine."

Brooke lay down on Rachel's bed, falling asleep moments after her head hit Rachel's pillow.

**2 hours later…**

Rachel slowly began opening her eyes. She smiled as she felt Brooke's arm wrapped around her waist. Sure, she was sick of mixed signals, but she couldn't help but love the comfort Brooke's touch gave her.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

Rachel's eyes snapped shut; she didn't want Brooke to know she was awake. Brooke groaned as she reached blindly for her cell phone. She flipped it open and instantly removed her arm from around Rachel's waist.

"Hello? Hey baby…"

Rachel couldn't hear what Haley was saying, but she could tell she was furious.

"I'm sorry! I totally forgot I was brining you to school…What is that supposed to mean... Yes I'm with Rachel…She's my best friend I can do whatever I want with her!" _I love it when Brooke sticks up for me_. Rachel thought to herself.

"Babe we're in the same room because we share a room, okay? We were tired so we decided to skip. It isn't a big deal… I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Rachel smiled when Brooke, who was completely oblivious to the fact that Rachel was awake, hung up her cell phone and wrapped her arm back around Rachel.

**An: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them :)**

**As for Rachel and Brooke growing apart…lets just say they are working on it :)**


	7. Devil

Rachel struggled to stay asleep, but it seemed impossible with the sunlight now engulfing the once dark room

Rachel struggled to stay asleep, but it seemed impossible with the sunlight now engulfing the once dark room. She slowly opened her eyes, and immediately woke up.

There, in front of her, was something resembling the devil. She quickly punched it in the face and jumped off her bed, bringing the sheets with her, causing the devil to fly off the bed.

"Oww…" the devil, making Brooke-like noises complained. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"Brooke?" Rachel said, walking around to the other side of the bed. There was Brooke, now sitting on the ground with the devil mask off.

"I think my nose is bleeding." Brooke whined.

"You deserve it! I cannot believe you woke me up like that. What would you do if there was a weird thing in your bed when you first woke up?" Rachel began giggling. "You're the crazy one."

"It seemed a lot funnier and less painful when I decided to do it, okay?"

"Come on, stop being such a baby. If you forgive me for punching you I'll make us breakfast _and_ I'll let you watch Bring It On."

"The first one?"

"Yeah, the first one."

"Yay!" Brooke forgot all about her noise and ran downstairs to watch her favorite movie.

**WGBD**

Brooke and Rachel sat on the couch eating their cereal. "Thanks for the cereal. I don't think I would have been able to handle making it all by myself." Brooke teased.

Rachel smirked. "Shut up."

Brooke remained quiet for a moment. "I'm a much better captain than Kirsten Dunst. Seriously. Who hires choreographers?"

"Um, we did use Mouth that one time."

It was Brooke's turn to get annoyed. "Shut up."

Rachel got up to put her cereal bowl in the sink. "So we gonna go shopping or what?"

"Yeah, but lets do that later. I want to go ice skating!"

"Ice skating? No way. I suck at it."

"Please? I do too. I haven't been since I was like five and I bet it's deserted at this time of the day."

"Not happening."

"Please?" Brooke pouted.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine."

**WGBD**

Rachel had a terrified expression as she first stepped on to the ice. Brooke was right; they were the only ones there. Ten minutes had gone by and Brooke was skating all over the place, doing jumps and even skating backwards.

"Haven't skated since I was five. Yeah, right." Rachel mumbled as she struggled to stay balanced.

"Oh, stop complaining. I'll help. Here, give me your hand." Brooke commanded.

Rachel reluctantly gave Brooke her hand. She reminded herself that Haley was the only one that was supposed to do that.

"You just have to glide. Stop thinking about it so much."

"Next you're going to tell me 'be one with the ice'."

"Funny." Brooke fake smiled. Just as Rachel thought she had the hang of it, she started losing her balance. She fell to the ice, bringing Brooke down with her.

"Ouch."

Brooke landed on top of Rachel. She turned herself so that she was face to face with Rachel. "That's karma for punching me this morning."

Rachel smiled and silence took over. After a moment, Rachel broke their gaze. "So, shopping?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Brooke replied as she got off Rachel, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I totally saw this new top that I want at…" Rachel tuned out Brooke's rambling as they began taking their skates off.

**Again, thanks for the reviews :) Sorry this was kind of a filler, but it's leading somewhere.**


	8. Rachel's A Big Slut

Rachel and Brooke began weaving in and out of basically every store at the mall, arguing when they didn't agree on outfits.

"Can we agree on anything? I'm not leaving this mall unless I've bought something." Brooke stubbornly said.

"Nope. We can't. It's kind of what we do." Rachel smirked. "We wouldn't be us if we didn't fight."

"Point taken. What about these?" Brooke asked, lifting up a pair of jeans. "They'd look great on you. Try them on."

"But-"

"Yes. You have a nice butt. Now put them on."

Rachel groaned. "So not what I was trying to say." She went into the changing room and moments later, when she came out, she noticed Brooke staring at her.

"What? I like these."

"Yeah…" Brooke licked her lips. "You look…great. You are so buying them." Brooke tried to shake the thoughts she was having from her head. _She looks so hot right now. Stop it! Best friend, Brooke. She's your best friend._

"Good. Because I was gonna get them anyway." Rachel walked past Brooke, brushing against her, not even bothering to change back into her other jeans. "I can wear them to the party tonight." She whispered over her shoulder.

_Best friend. Haley. Best friend. Haley. Oh what the hell. Rachel's hot._

**WGBD**

"Okay, you got to pick the movie we watched this morning, so it's my turn. I want to watch-"

"Nothing scary!"

"-The Hitcher."

"Oh come on Rach! That movie is scary!"

"Stop being such a baby. Besides, that old hot guy Sean Bean and Sophia Bush are in it. It's a win-win situation."

"Fine. But only because I love Sophia Bush."

The two settled down on the couch, Rachel intent on watching the movie. Brooke had other intentions though. She wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to be close to Rachel. She slowly inched her way closer and closer until her head was leaning against the red head's shoulder.

"Scared?" Rachel asked Brooke.

Brooke picked her head up and looked into Rachel's eyes, catching the deeper meaning.

"No."

Brooke leaned up, barely touching Rachel's lips when their front door was flung open.

"Brooke?" Haley called out.

Brooke and Rachel jumped apart so fast that Brooke actually fell of the couch. She sat up, her back to the couch, trying to act natural.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?" Brooke asked casually.

"The party, duh. You said you'd get ready for it with me."

"Oh yeah. Right." Brooke replied.

Rachel got up. The word 'baby' had already made her feel uncomfortable and she knew Haley was bound to try and make out with Brooke in front of her. "I'm gonna go get ready." Rachel said coldly.

With a satisfied look, Haley sat on Brooke, her arms draped around her neck. "I missed you today." She kissed Brooke. "Look, I know you are best friends, but I think there's something you should know. I heard this rumor at school today. Bevin told me that Rachel slept with Nathan at the last party he threw."

Brooke's heart dropped. "No way. She was with me the entire night."

"Not uh. You were with me for the first like three hours."

"Oh yeah. Doing this?" Brooke poured all her anger into Haley as she aggressively kissed her.

**WGBD**

Rachel arrived at the party alone because Haley and Brooke had already left. _Really rude of them to not even tell me they were leaving. Could have saved me some gas money. Oh god I'm starting to sound like I'm a poor person._

She rolled her eyes when she entered and saw Brooke already talking to the cheerleaders. She walked up them, naturally, as she was co-captain. "Hey guys." Rachel smiled. Everyone returned the greeting except for Brooke. _What the fuck is her problem?_ "What were you just talking about?"

"Oh! I know!" Bevin answered, looking proud of herself for knowing something. "Brooke was just telling us how Rachel's a big slut and-oops." Bevin stopped as soon as Brooke's elbow met her gut.

"Okay!" Rachel snapped as she grabbed Brooke by the elbow and took her outside. "What the fuck is your problem? What is it that I could have done between now and when we were hanging out today? Did I steal one of your shoes or something? Or are you mad that _you_ kissed _me_?" Rachel was heated.

"My problem is, your skanky ass slept with Nathan Scott!" Brooke blurted out.

"What!" Rachel was outraged. "I didn't sleep with Nathan! Who told you that?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It was Haley, wasn't it? That fucking bitch. Don't you see what she's trying to do Brooke?"

"Don't. Call. Her. That." Brooke whispered through gritted teeth.

"You know what? Forget it. If you want to believe rumors over me, then fine. Might as well be what you think I am." Rachel stormed away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke called after her. Rachel didn't answer and just walked back into Nate's house.

**WGBD**

A while later, Rachel was completely shit-faced. And, for the first time, Brooke wasn't. She was quietly sitting in a chair, waiting for another chance to talk to Rachel. When she saw the red head making out with a drunk Bevin on the beer pong table, she lost control of her patience.

"Rachel get off of her." Rachel followed directions.

"Yesss ma'm." Rachel slurred. She wrapped her arms around Brooke. "Looking for some lovin'?"

"No. Stop it. How many people have you made out with already?" Brooke asked, annoyed and slightly hurt.

"Hmm...Bevin…Skillz…Lucas…Tim, he was icky, and lets not forget Nathan!"

"Jesus Rachel. Why are you doing this?"

"You. I'm a slut, member? This is what…I do." Rachel coughed out.

"Come on Rach. We're going home."

"No. I want to stay here and find Nathan! Why do you even care?"

Brooke decided that question should be answered when Rachel was sober.


	9. Goodbye to You

The next day Rachel got up and went to Karen's Café before Brooke had even showed signs of waking up. She silently stirred her coffee as millions of thoughts crossed her mind.

_How could Brooke believe a rumor over me? Why won't she just break up with Haley? How much more of this can I take?_

"More coffee?" Haley asked, surprisingly in a soft tone.

Rachel sighed. Without glancing up from her coffee she replied "No thanks. I'm just…stirring it."

Haley sat down on the other side of the table. "Look Haley, if you are trying to get a rise out of me, I'm really not up for it today, okay?"

"Rach…" The tutor rolled her eyes. "It's not easy to admit, but you hurt me. Bad. I was just so devastated and I wanted to hurt you back." Haley paused, trying to gauge the redhead's reaction. "Please look at me." Rachel reluctantly lifted her head. "I am _so_ sorry for what I've been putting you through. And I promise to stop. But my relationship with Brooke is genuine now and I can't turn my back on it."

Rachel didn't respond. Haley was apologizing but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Haley still had Brooke. Rachel simply shrugged and watched as the cars drove past the window.

"Well, I tried. I am really sorry." Haley filled up Rachel's cup with more coffee and left.

Rachel sighed and dialed an old friend's number. They had been close before Brooke came along. "Hey…I know it's been a while, but I need a favor…"

**WGBD**

After wallowing in self-pity for a little while, Rachel decided to go home. She opened the door to the room she and the other cheerleader shared. Brooke was sitting in bed reading a psych book.

"Brooke Davis? Cheerleading captain? Reading? Who woulda known?" Rachel teased.

"Hey, it's the one class that doesn't bore me, okay!" Broke smirked and took off her reading glasses. "Where'd you go?" Brooke's smile seemed to fade. _I missed you._

"Breakfast." Rachel replied, throwing a Karen's Café bag at her.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. I know how much you love the pancakes there." Rachel smiled sadly.

Brooke looked down at the bag. "We need to talk."

Rachel replied, "There's not much to talk about Brooke! I care about you…a lot. And it's obvious you don't care about me the same way and I'm trying, but failing, to accept that."

"I care about you Rachel! I'm just really confused. I don't know what I want."

"And am I supposed to wait while you figure it out? Am I supposed to wait while you call Haley 'baby' and kiss and hold and touch her! It's not fair to me Brooke and you know it."

A lonely tear fell down Brooke's cheek. She nervously picked at her nail. _No relationship has ever worked as well as it did with Haley. She's the first person I've had a decent relationship with. But Rachel…there's so much passion. And it scares me. I don't know what to do…_

"I don't know what to do." Brooke whispered.

Rachel sat down in defeat. "I think I need to move out for a while…"

"Rachel don't say that. This is your house and-and…I don't want you to leave!" _I don't care how selfish I'm sounding. I need her._

"I already called Peyton and you need a place to stay. It's not like my parents are coming home soon, so you don't have to worry about that. I need to do this Brooke, for me."

"But…" Brooke was at a loss for words. _Come on Brooke. Say something, anything. Anything to make her stay. _

"I'm not good at goodbyes, so I left a song up for you to listen to on my laptop. Hopefully it'll explain everything." Rachel quickly hugged Brooke, as tortuous as it was, and walked through the door. Without turning around, for fear of losing her nerve, she said goodbye to Brooke and was gone.

Brooke stared at the door, waiting for Rachel to come back. If only she had said something. The realization that her best friend was gone was almost to much to handle. Rachel was her family.

After ten minutes of trying to deny that Rachel wanted to move out, she decided to look at Rachel's laptop and listen to the song. She was almost afraid of what was going to play through the speakers. She clicked the play button. **(AN: You should listen to the song while reading it. Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch)**

**Of all the things I've believed in**

**I just want to get it over with**

**Tears form behind my eyes **

**But I do not cry**

**Counting the days that pass me by**

Brooke closes her eyes as she listens to Michelle Branch's words and pictures Rachel saying these words to her.

**I've been searching deep down in my soul**

**Words that I'm hearing**

**Are starting to get old**

'I'm with Haley' and 'you're my best friend' started echoing in her mind.

**It feels like I'm starting all over again**

**The last three years were just pretend**

**And I say,**

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

**I still get lost in your eyes**

**And it seems that I can't live a day without you**

**Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away**

**To a place where I am blinded by the light**

**But it's not right**

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

**And it hurts to want everything **

**And nothing at the same time**

**I want what's yours**

**And I want what's mine**

**I want you**

**But I'm not giving in this time**

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

**And when the stars fall**

**I will lie awake**

**You're my shooting star**

By the end of the song, tears were flowing down her face. She knew what she had to do.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter, sorry I took a while. I tried a couple of different ways to write it out. Next chapter will the last; it will decide who ends up with who. :)Please review, good or bad.**


	10. I Love You

Rachel walked up to the house she used to inhabit quite often. Her and Peyton were really close up until sophomore year. That was three years ago. It was then that Brooke first moved in with Rachel.

The redhead regretted not being there for Peyton the last couple of years. They drifted. Once Brooke had moved in and Peyton got with Jake, things changed for them. But Rachel knew that Peyton would always be there if she needed her and vice versa.

Without knocking, she opened the door. She heard the living room television on and headed in there. It was weird; she didn't think a living room existed in Peyton's house.

The cheerleader poked her head in and looked around. She could see a figure on the couch. She though it was Peyton, so she stood behind the couch and lightly wrapped her arms around her. "Hey, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Rachel." Rachel immediately unwrapped her arms and jumped away.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?"

"Watching a movie." Brooke stated like it was obvious.

"At Peyton's house?"

"Yup." Brooke smirked. "Come watch it with me."

"Alright." Although Rachel was really confused, she sat down on the side of Brooke. "Bring it On again? Didn't we watch this like two days ago?"

"Oh best friend." Brooke shook her head. She put her head in the crook of Rachel's neck, continuing to watch the movie. "You can never get enough Bring it On. It's impossible to get sick of."

Rachel rolled her eyes but didn't argue. After a moment of peaceful silence, Brooke looked up at Rachel, her face dangerously close. "So…"

Rachel took this as her cue to lean in and kiss Brooke. The second their lips touched, Brooke backed up. "Ew. What are you doing?"

"Um…I…just…" Rachel stuttered, completely embarrassed.

Rachel blinked. And suddenly she was looking at a sleeping Peyton. "Great. Now even dream Brooke doesn't want to be with me." Rachel mumbled. She looked at the clock: 3:30 am. It had been hours since she had left Brooke.

Reluctantly, she tried to slip out of bed without waking Peyton. Maybe more coffee stirring could make her feel better. Deciding she was to lazy to make coffee, she grabbed a glass of milk from the fridge and laid down on the couch. Rachel's thoughts streamed together.

_I've never felt this way before… It's like a piece of me is missing… I don't know how to fill the void that was left in my heart the moment I left Brooke... I can't just replace someone that means so much to me…I just have to forget. It's the only way to stop the hurt._

Rachel picked up the television remote and flicked through the channels. And of course, guess what was playing? Bring it On was on ABC Family.

"Fucking figures." Rachel sighed and clicked off the TV. She closed her eyes, and just as she was about to finally drift off to sleep, she thought she heard a knocking sound. It was so light and subtle that she almost thought she imagined it

"Who the fuck is at Peyton's house at four in the morning?" Rachel walked towards the door and called out "Who is it?"

After a moment, an almost inaudible "It's me" was heard and Rachel swung the door open. "Brooke?"

Tears were streaming down her face and Rachel's first reaction was to hug her crying best- well whatever she was now.

"What's the matter Brooke?" Rachel asked, trying to console her.

"Idon'twantyoutomoveoutIcareaboutyoutomuch-"

"Woah. Okay, I have no idea what you just said." Rachel replied, causing a stifled giggle to come from Brooke. "Calm down a little and then we'll talk." Rachel guided Brooke to the couch.

As soon as Brooke calmed down, she began explaining to Rachel why she had come.

"Rach…" Brooke took Rachel's hand and started nervously playing with it. "Please don't move out. Being…Being with Haley has been the best thing that's ever happened to me…" Rachel's heart broke for the second time that night. "She's the first real relationship I've had…"

Rachel quickly cut her off. "Is that why you are here? To reject me again? I know all this. Maybe you should leave…"

"No. Wait. Just listen to me okay? Rachel when you told me you had feelings for me I was scared. I didn't want to lose us but I ended up pushing you away. I was afraid that if I broke up with Haley to be with you…I would fall in love. And that meant possibly getting hurt. But I'm not afraid anymore. After today…when you left…I realized I was losing the person I love. You're worth it. I'm willing to take the risk. I love you Rachel."

Rachel sat in awe before pulling Brooke in for a slow kiss. "I love you too Brooke."

From that moment, Brooke knew who she was supposed to be with.

**Thanks for all the reviews, now you know who gets Brooke Davis lol. Hope you liked it, and again, thanks for following the story.**


End file.
